This invention relates to a spectacle holder; more particularly, the invention relates to an aesthetically pleasing and ornamental holder or rack.
Eyeglasses are often damaged or broken by the wearer placing them down without putting them in their case. For example, when working at a desk or the like, one does not desire to put the eyeglasses away, but merely remove them from the head. It is for this purpose that the instant invention is eminently suitable.
The prior art teaches a variety of spectacle holders and the like, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,411,361; 2,467,251; 2,958,495; 2,991,967; 3,259,348; 3,291,429; 3,519,138; 3,552,701; and others.